


That Which We Do Not Say

by j_gabrielle



Series: Joanna Strange [1]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Gen, Genderswap, Pre-Relationship, Rule 63, fem!Jonathan Strange, friendship for now, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: That's right. I want some genderswaped Strange up in this meme. Imagine Strange getting injured somehow in the Peninsula and it being discovered that he is actually a woman who has been disguising herself for years and living as a man. Grant learns of this news and agrees to take Strange and look after her until they are healed. Hurt/comfort would be fantastic and add in some sex as a bonus if you'd like. I love these two as a pair and as friends equally.</p><p>[extra bonus points for somehow working in mentions of lesbian!Arabella and her acceptance of Strange's cross dressing because it's a)safer and more economical for a woman of that time and b) a turn on for her]</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which We Do Not Say

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the kink meme here: http://jsmn-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1273.html?thread=802553#cmt802553
> 
> There are some bits that I have added in to the original piece. But it doesn't change much. :)

"Joanna."  
  
Grant looks up from his ministrations of Strange's hand. He is bandaging the wicked cut on his palm. It all make sense, Grant thinks. It all makes some twisted sense now that he has all the facts laid out in front of him.  
  
"I... My mother. She was the only one who would call me by that name." The corner of her lips twitch in a smile, and for a moment, Grant can see her hidden beauty coming fore past the dirt and the blood caking her skin. He can see the hidden femininity showing past the layers upon layers of instilled behaviours and enforced manners. Grant sees through the men's clothes, the almost too bigness of them all that hides the curious curves he has pastly wondered upon.  
  
"It is a beautiful name." He says quietly. Deftly, he ties the ends of the bandage. "Too tight?"  
  
Strange flexes her hand. "No. You are very skilled."  
  
Grant pulls back. Turning to fetch the water basin, he drags a clean cloth through it. Wringing it, he hands it to her. "How many know of this?"  
  
Strange looks up, blinking. "As of today? Five. Arabella, her brother, Norrell, Childermass and You." Visibly swallowing, she sits up straighter on the cot. "Will you tell him?"  _Are you going to send me away?_  
  
Grant sighs, taking the space on the cot next to her. "No. No, I will not. You are my friend. I think... I think I am glad to know." He tilts her head up with his finger. Taking the cloth from her, he methodically cleans her face. "Nothing at all has changed. Thank you for telling me."

At that Strange shrugs, smiling wryly. "Someone was bound to find out sooner or later. I am just glad that it was you."  
  
Joanna closes her eyes, relaxing into Grant's touch. They remain like that until Grant is satisfied at the pinkness of her skin. Reaching up, Joanna arches, pressing a kiss to Grant's cheek, close to his lips.   
  
"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously considering expanding on this. Anyone want to tell me what they'd like to see in the next one?


End file.
